Talk:Fucker
Okay, thanks. The Lycan-thing was really really dark black, like midnight black, so I could barely see it until my aura-thing threw him into the moonlight...it was EFFING SCARY but my dream got weirder last night than usual...I dreamed I was on a hill, and two Lycans (i guess) were fighting in the rain over a dead girl with a dragon on either side...one Lycan (right side) was the color of the night and the other (left side) was a creamy brown with a scar down the side of its face and reddish eyes...the other had black-red eyes like blood. and the dragons were bronze-ish green and reddish-brown...and the girl wore a gothic style pink shirt, black leggings, and had brown braided hair and bright green eyes....any ideas what this means? and the Left Lycan said..."you killed her yourself i had nothing to do with it: bringing HER here was all your mistake" and the right Lycan said"Well you killed my best friend...now YOU have none, Stephan. Die by my hand or don't die at all...Titan-Scum!" And then that Lycan attack the other and the first one bit the second on the ear. Then I woke up in a sweat with the scrath burning... sincerely, The_Thief_Proud daughter of Athena 00:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thief, if you're still alive, tell me you don't hate Zala anymore, please tell me that. She's....dead and it would hurt me so if you still hated her. Please tell me you won't kill yourself either, you're like a sister to me. -Ava, Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades @Leaf, I'm sorry I said those things. I don't hate her, but I just can't believe Zala did that...but she's...dead? No! I thought....my dreams are correct!!!! What happened? Fill me in, please!!!! I just said those things b/c my ADHD makes me do that!!!! I'm so sorry....me and Zala could've been sisters....No, No! How did she...."go"? Was it Stephan??? I'll kill that little B****** if he killed her!!! The_Thief_Proud daughter of Athena 19:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) (I'm so sorry) my name is james sheppard i had autism for all my life and get bullied by teachers and students give me evil glares but i left the school and went to a diffrent school i just want to know if i was demigod or something because i dont know why people hate me so much. @James Sheppard, okay, so do you want help finding your Olympian parent? I'll be glad to help you! :) The_Thief_Proud daughter of Athena 19:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah sure and thanks Okay, no rpoblem. So, first...who is your mortal parent, mom or dad? what are your hobbies? what is your favorite color, food, and past-time? james sheppard well i am quite attached to my mom but my da is really disaint and i like making people laugh prtecting people aand just want a good time like music my favorite clour is red and i like animal. Got it! I think your Dad is Apollo! The_Thief_Proud daughter of Athena 20:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks you have been a big help how do you join the site anyway All ya gotta do is make an account....are you an Anonomous User? Ih the upper right corner press logout then sign up for an account.....thats all i can say!!! :) The_Thief_Proud daughter of Athena 20:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC) so my dad was the sun and light god well he must be important Yeah, he drives the Sun Chariot across the sky....without him we'd have no light, music, or poetry, or medical stuff....he is important!!!! :) The_Thief_Proud daughter of Athena 20:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Stephan killed Zala... -Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades 20:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks can we be friends we i can understand you and you muchh kinder than any one i met so far Okay of course we can be friends! And remember, the people who were mean to you are the idiots, not you. You're the cool guy and they are the freaks. Just ignore them. That's cool. Someday they will be sorry they were mean to you :) The_Thief_Proud daughter of Athena 20:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) @Leaf: I saw, and I feel like $hit....I swore to avenge her, me and my "Pet Dragon" Sveargith...We will haunt Stephan and I have already laid an Aura curse upon him so he finds mis-fortune---he's not the only one with Dragon Power.... The_Thief_Proud daughter of Athena 20:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) oh stephan why does he think the titans can beat the gods when they have lost so many times I made a logo for your wikia See File:Demigods_Wikia_logo.png. Please suggest it to whoever can update the logo. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:27 PM PST 19 Jun 2010